pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Ev1234567890
http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aCa3QCITJNo&feature=watch_response to też Wiki Denkichu 09:27, kwi 30, 2012 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uGnZfRVfckc&feature=related Fajny Filmik ;) Obejsz. Wiki Denkichu 09:23, kwi 30, 2012 (UTC) Wymyślam poki do regionu xD Wiki Denkichu 18:31, kwi 29, 2012 (UTC) Fajnie ^^ Wiki Denkichu 17:40, kwi 29, 2012 (UTC) Dzięki, w moim Regionie Tripo startery to będo same smoki xD Wiki Denkichu 17:31, kwi 29, 2012 (UTC) Możę będe robić na kompie komiks o naszych przygodach? Wiki Denkichu 17:28, kwi 29, 2012 (UTC) Nom xD Wiki Denkichu 17:21, kwi 29, 2012 (UTC) Dzięki ;) i Spoko. Znasz taką angielską bajkę o Invader Zim? Ten Gir jest Sweetaśny! Wiki Denkichu 17:18, kwi 29, 2012 (UTC) Zorua Zoria i Dribul Steel. Wiki Denkichu 16:50, kwi 29, 2012 (UTC) Ok, a ty mnie zrobisz? Postać Iris Kolor Trucizna. ~~ Nie xD tylko robię Galerie Obrazków, bo pobrałam super program i mi zajefajnie wyszedł Mew! ^^ Wiki Denkichu 11:34, kwi 29, 2012 (UTC) No. Wiki Denkichu 12:17, kwi 28, 2012 (UTC) Ok. ``Wiki Denkichu 12:00, kwi 25, 2012 (UTC) Plik:SweetEevee.gif Hej! Witam w mojej dyskusji! Plik:SweetEevee.gif Miłego pisania ;) Hihi. Mira21 A można zrobić więcej niż 1 postać do Wspólnego Anime Pokemon? Bo mam pewien pomysł :3 I jeszcze jedno: mogła bym skopiować pomysł o Wspólnym Anime Pokemon? Jak nie to dobra. Hmmmm... Tak. Ale jak zrobię. Każda postać w moim Anime musi mieć coś zmienionego. Mogę zmienić Ci coś w Pochu (najlepiej oczy) tylko napisz co i na jaki kolor. Plik:Sweet_Glaceon_Lick.gifPokeIcePlik:Sweet_Glaceon_Lick.gif Czesc jestem Roxy zapiszecie mnie do anime wiki i twojego?? thx :)co powiesz na przyjazn?? czy ty na wikinezce jestes Pika12? czesc nie nie jestes sama musze zrobic pare rzeczy tutaj (opowiadanie i moje anime) a tak mi sie nie chce ;( Plik:Pikachu_2.gifPiPikachuPlik:Pikachu_2.gif Hej co tam u cb? :) Bardzo mi się podoba twoje Anime ;) Terz mi jes trochę głupio xD może się zaprzyjaznimy i czy pomuc ci w stronkach? Plik:570.gif ~Wiki~ Plik:570.gif 14:51, mar 23, 2012 (UTC) Dzięki, w szkole z nudów rysuję Snivy, bo mi się serio ta twoja spodobała (w pierwszej chwili myślałąm, że to nie rysunek tylko obrazek). Masz talent większy niż taka Olka, ona rysuje najlepiej z całej klasy. Jesteś fajna, tak jak pare innych osób z netu. :D Ev1234567890 14:57, mar 23, 2012 (UTC) Jeśli chcesz to mogę coś ci narysować ;) Plik:570.gif ~Wiki~ Plik:570.gif 15:00, mar 23, 2012 (UTC) Może...Eevee? Sama go od dłuższego czasu rysuję, ale głównie jego ewolucje. Ev1234567890 15:05, mar 23, 2012 (UTC) Pokazałąbym, ale nie mogę znaleźć kabelka XD. Ev1234567890 15:07, mar 23, 2012 (UTC) Plik:Eevee by Wiki for Ev.pngJusz ;D chyba mi soś nie wyszło PS. Tamtą Snivy rysowałam ok. Tydzień. Plik:570.gif ~Wiki~ Plik:570.gif 15:36, mar 23, 2012 (UTC) Przsłodka Eevee. Rozumiem, że ok. tydzień. Masz może gg?... Ev1234567890 15:38, mar 23, 2012 (UTC) Mam ;) Plik:570.gif ~Wiki~ Plik:570.gif 15:44, mar 23, 2012 (UTC) Ja też XD (choć w sumie chyba każdy już ma) podasz nr? Ok. Czekaj... Mój to: 25746612. A dodasz mnie??? Plik:570.gif ~Wiki~ Plik:570.gif 16:07, mar 23, 2012 (UTC) Pewnie, ja dodaję praktycznie każdego, wystarczy, że napiszesz, że to ty. Ev1234567890 16:12, mar 23, 2012 (UTC) Zapisał bym się do anime ale jedna rzecz okropnie mnie odpycha od niego. Mianowicie że od razu macie nie wiadomo ile poków i są one z różnych regionów. Dlaczego tak jest???--Plik:381mini.gif[[User:Latios 115|'Latios :D']][[Dyskusja użytkownika:Latios 115|'(Pogadamy??)']]Plik:491mini.gif 10:00, mar 24, 2012 (UTC) Nie o to chodzi. Ja w anime pochodzę z Kanto i podróżowałam po Kanto, Johto, Hoenn i Sinnoh. No, jak się zapisujesz to przecież nie musisz być z Unovy, Mżesz być z każdego regionu i mieć Bóg wie ile pokemonów. A są tu nie tylko złapane wcześniej, ale też te, które złapiemy podczas podróży. I jak się ustawia podpis? Ev1234567890 10:05, mar 24, 2012 (UTC) Nie wiem ale nawet masz wzór! kopiujesz wstawiasz swoje dane i jest OK.--Plik:381mini.gif[[User:Latios 115|'Latios :D']][[Dyskusja użytkownika:Latios 115|'(Pogadamy??)']]Plik:491mini.gif 13:00, kwi 1, 2012 (UTC) Cześć -'Jabudex 12:14, kwi 2, 2012 (UTC)' Oglądałaś moje anime? - Jabudex 12:26, kwi 2, 2012 (UTC) Możesz Mika44 To jak? Obejrzysz serie digimon xros i występujesz, czy jak? ok, który już odc? spoko, W xros nie ma ewolucji takich jak w innych, hm... Może spróbuj na youtube zobaczyć o co chodzi z innymi ewo ok? np. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oDvTFHdnUJo tu jest moja naaaaaaaaaaaj evolucja - Połączenie z digimonem w tym wypadku w sakuyamon (jest gadka, ale na 45 sek. zaczyna się ewo ;)), abyś nie myślała ,że to all możliwe ewo to http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xesoCWEG5Os&feature=related tu są all ewolucje przez użycie "card slash", tu od początku, po kolei, zwykła, przez amulet, warp, amulet wersja II, znowu zwykła, jeggres, evolution zmiana formy, card evolution, matrix evolution, połączenie z digi, znowu zmiana, evolucja duszy ludzkiej, teraz bestii, zaawansowana evolucja obu dusz, evolucja wszystkich dusz na raz, evolucja digisoul, super digisoul, brust mode, uff, opisałam ci all ewolucje jakie tam wystąpiły ^^"" Pooglądaj sobie :D Zwróć uwagę, że ewoluują niektóre tym samym sposobem, ale inaczej ;O OMG~! JA CI PISZĘ Z PAMIĘCI ,A tu są wymienione!! I tak pooglądaj film, bo na linku pisze, a na filmie widać xdd jeszcze tu i tu hm... A obejrzałaś ALL filmy jakie ci wysłałam i poprawiłaś profil postaci swojej w moim anime? To się wtedy zapisze >:D .... eh.. spróbuj znaleźć adventure 1, albo pobaw się na digi wiki oraz jak obejrzałaś all, skoro w tym czasie powinnać zaczynać 3 filmik? =.^ 123Pika321 Cześć, dopisałam się do Anime (jako Pokemony) i do tego wspólnego z ludźmi :) Będziesz chciała wystąpić w moim Anime? Możesz być główną postacią, podaj fotkę i Pokemony i już ;) Na początek możesz mieć dwa poczki :] Oki, zaczynam już pomału pracować nad Anime, więc niedługo zacznie się "rozkręcać" ;) Nie mam :/ Zaczynam robić Anime ;) A ty kiedy zaczniesz pisać wspólne? Jeżeli możesz, zrób siebie w Anime, a jak nie to zrobię cię potem bo już lecę ;) Cześć Fajnie ;) Zaczynam ;) Sorki, wylogowałam się Może nazywać się Amy (czyt. Ami) ;) Już robię 1 odcinek i zabieram się do czytania :) =) Wiesz że czytam każdy jeden odcinek twojego anime? Ja też zapraszam do tego ;) Odcinki Fajnie, właśnie robię 4 odcinek ;) Słuchaj, złapałaś Pidgeootto samiczkę, możesz uzupełnić w postaci? :) Ok ;) Siemka :D Robię kolejne odcinki Anime :) Mogłabyś zaprosić znajomych do niego? Zwiększyłam liczbę głównych postaci do 5. (zaraz zmienię stronę) Pidgeotto ;) Tak, będzie mógł później ewoluować :) Pamiętaj tylko, że jest samiczką ;D Jak przeczytasz tamten odcinek będziesz wiedziała dlaczego. Ev, zapraszam tu ---> Ocena Anime :) Aha, kapuję, tylko pamiętaj, że Vee może zmienić się w Espeon i nie tylko ;) Wybacz, ale Espi nikt nie dostanie, lecz w tym odcinku Vee może zmienić się w tego Pokemona :D Już uzupełniłam w swoim profilku ;) Samczyk o imieniu Rasty (Czyt. Rasti) :D A, i skończyłam 7 odcinek ;) Zgoda :) Tylko pytanie: Eevee ma się zmienić w jakąś eeveelucję? Okay ;) Fajnie, a ja skończyłam odcinek 8 ;) Wiem, czytałam :) Zaraz dodam swą odznakę do mych odznak :D Ok, ale nie w jednym odcinku wszystkie trzy, w różnych odcinkach dostaniesz różne Pokemony :) PS: Ivysaura dostaniesz w 10 odcinku, kiedy ja dostanę ??? ;) Zobaczysz w 10 odcinku mojego Anime ;D A ja czytam każdy jeden odcinek twojego Anime ^^ Fajne jest one, podoba mi się i to najbardziej ze wszystkich twych Anime :D